Born to Die
by SugarGlazed
Summary: Elise takes a knife for Ace Merrill; she was advised to keep away.


Elise Kensington had been advised not to be seen around Castle Rock hanging out with Ace Merrill – her mother flipped shit the afternoon he drove her home from work. _He's a hood; everyone who's anyone in this town knows him by name. Got more enemies than friends,_ her mother stated, lending her opinion. Like the pot calling the kettle black. The same expression could be said about her, except Elise was certain Ace made a name for himself through means other than whoring out his body. Stereotypes were a nuisance, but Elise knew better than to let the mockery get to her. Rolling her eyes, she took herself to bed – no point in arguing with her mother. She spent the majority of her time after that with Ace – when she wasn't busy at the malt shop – doing whatever they wanted.

His bad boy charm was too suggestive to be ignored. He was handsome and clever, luring Elise in like a fly to honey. But he was still a bully; never dishonest about his nature. That was the kicker. Elisa ate it up and in time she developed feelings for him. A month later and they were an item. She never knew the reason he wanted her by his side – more than likely for the mind-blowing sex or maybe because she looked good on his arm – but she'd stay with him under all circumstances; a price she paid deeply for.

One night – outside _Irby's Billiards_ – Elise was stabbed. The pen knife was meant for Ace, but she merely got in the way. It pierced into the muscle of her left arm and remained lodged there until Eyeball Chambers pulled it out. The right thing to do would be to have it removed at the hospital, an idea Ace was not too keen on. He took her back to his house and she never voiced her concern on the decision; no one was brave enough to question Ace Merrill once his mind was made up, which is how she ended up on the tiled floor in Ace's bathroom, resting with her right side against the blonde's sturdy chest as Eyeball stitched her up.

Elise make an effort to keep back her tears, but without suppressants to dull back the pain – and the smoke from Ace's cigarette – she couldn't stop them from leaking down her warm cheeks. She'd cringe and dig her nails into the fabric of her man's dark jeans every time the needle went in too deep.

"A few more should do it," Eyeball stated, gripping harder onto her slender arm. "But the more ya fight me, the harder it is to keep from pokin' ya. Don't want me to mess up, do ya?"

Elise aimed a scowl at him. "I'm doing the best I can. This is probably the worse damn pain I've ever felt." The impact was nothing compared to the searing twinge in her upper arm. She hissed in annoyance as the needle made rough contact with her raw exposed muscle. "Shit that hurt." A sudden impact to the back of her head startled her; it wasn't enough to hurt, but she did flinch.

"Such a filthy tongue ya got there, babe. I don't think yer actin' very lady-like," Ace stressed. He took a hit from the cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips and moved his hand to ruffle her long hair. His girl used to be so polite; being near him must have rubbed off on her. "Clean up the language before I wash out your mouth with soap."

Elise nodded almost robotically. "Sorry, Ace." She kept her mouth shut after that and leaned her face against his arm like the amiable girl he first met – Eyeball had to chase her but she didn't care. She was content in his arms, despite the tug and pull at her left shoulder; a calm sigh left her mouth.

It felt like hours before Eyeball finished with her. Elise was a wreck, but she moved closer to Ace, nearly in his lap and shut her tired eyes. The sound of his steady heart eased her nerves a little. It was ironic how well she was taking being stabbed; Ace was rubbing off on her. His courage had no bounds.

"Took it like a champ, didn't she?" Eyeball broke the silence, winking at his close friend.

Ace smirked and admired his handiwork; she'd have a nasty scar but no harm came to her. He ruffled her hair again. "Yeah she did; better than those girls in there would take it. I'd almost let her join the Cobras if she didn't have a pair of tits on her chest."

Elise forced open her eyes and pushed off the blonde's chest until she was sitting on her knees in front of him. Was he serious? _Of course he is; Ace never jokes._ A pang of sadness tore through her like a current, shooting pain through her arm. She just couldn't, even if it meant pleasing Ace. "I'm no Cobra, babe. I'd even decline the offer if it was real." She was being honest. Her best option was to back up Ace in a way only a girlfriend could – with sex and all the appreciation she could give him. Realizing that her comment seemed like a negative response to his generous offer, even though rules were rules, Elise smiled and glanced into his wild eyes. She plucked the cigarette from his smirking lips and eased her mouth onto his. His taste was intoxicating. "I just want to be yours. The boys might think you're playing favorites if all your attention is on me." Elise kissed him again, excited to feel his warm lips moving against her own.

"Your mine; they're already jealous. Besides, ya got somethin' they can never give me." Ace helped her into his lap and grabbed her ass. His mouth found hers again in a sloppy kiss.

 _Stress release._ Elise could take the hint, but apparently Eyeball could not.


End file.
